Ding Dongs Are Good
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: -oneshot Liley fluff- She took the Ding dong she was holding and shoved it in my mouth. I distinctively shut my eyes as she began smearing it onto my face as well.


**A/N **Sort of a distraction from my other stories. A bit short, but it's cute and inspired by a friend of mine (you know who you are). Some lines are almost word for word from a conversation we had, which inspired me to write this._ All in Lilly's POV _Enjoy…

_

* * *

_

**Ding Dongs Are Good**

I was on my way to Miley's house to spend the Saturday afternoon with her. I was about to call in a 'Lilly landing' but stopped. I decided to bug her again. It was always so funny when I rang the door bell and didn't walk in like she always wanted me too.

So I skidded my board to a halt just in front of the door and then rang the door bell. Through the window I could see her walking to the door from the stairs, once she looked up and saw who it was, she scrunched up her nose and looked mad. Then she pulled the door open.

"Lilly! I told you to just come in and stop ringing the door bell, you know how much that bugs me."

I walked in and set my skateboard and helmet down by the door, then turned to her. "I know it does and you're cute when you're mad." I gave her a pat on the head and then walked to the kitchen.

"Huh?" she asked cluelessly as she walked after me.

This was the first time I said something close to how I really felt about Miley. I decided to come out with it now. I didn't want to hide my feelings anymore. And I thought that line came out pretty smooth for me. "You heard me."

"Yeah but you realize-"

"Hey do you have any soda?"

"Uh yeah, top shelf, right corner." Miley answered in a confused voice as I opened the fridge and got myself a bottle.

Miley opened her mouth to say something, but didn't, so she closed it. Then I drank some soda and things became quiet for about a half a minute. I decided to break the silence.

"Ding dongs are good." It was the only thing I could think of.

"Wow random Lilly, but very true." Miley nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, randomness is what starts up a conversation." I pointed out.

"Which we shouldn't have to do." Miley said, bringing things back to my first subject.

"Oh yeah, 'cause we always have stuff to talk about. Wait what were we uptight about again?" I tried to play dumb. Didn't work.

"Lilly you said, you think I'm cute when I'm mad. Wait let me just point out the first part, you think I'm cute?"

"Guess what I brought?" I smiled and spoke in a high voice. Then I pulled out a pack of Ding dongs from my pocket. "See, this is why I said Ding dongs are good."

"Cool thanks Lilly." Miley started opening it. "That's perfect there's two, one for me and one for you." she giggled and picked one up.

"That's so cute." although I was referring to her rhyming, she thought it was the previous subject again.

"Oh, there you go again!" Miley pointed at me. "Why do you keep calling me cute? And don't change the subject on me again."

I had to admit, I did keep changing the subject. I knew I wanted to tell her, I guess I just wasn't ready yet.

"Well it's as simple as that, you're…I think you're cute." I said quickly. Then I picked up my Ding dong and stuffed half of it into my mouth as I told her that I like her too. She couldn't quite make out what I was saying.

"What?" she asked and I told her I liked her again, with my mouth still full. "Lilly stop talking with your mouth full, now please tell me what you said."

I gulped the rest down hard. I still had the other half in my hand. I looked at it, ready to do the same thing again. But Miley saw me look at it and knowing what I was thinking, she scrunched up her nose again in a bit of anger. So I knew I couldn't avoid the question forever. "I-I said I like…you Miles. Like I really like you."

With just a hint of a smile, Miley walked a few steps closer until she was just a foot away from me. Then she put a finger up to my mouth and touched my lips.

"Lilly, you've got to stop getting food all over your mouth."

Miley chuckled as she showed me her finger. It had a little bit of the cream she wiped off. I smirked at what she was doing. Mimicking me.

"Oh, so you're trying to change the subject on me now huh?" she just stood there smiling. I shrugged. "Ok well I'll go with it." I stuck my finger in the other half of my Ding dong and scooped out the filling, then smashed it on her nose.

"You did not just do that."

"Hmm, maybe I did…" I licked my finger from whipped cream. "…maybe I didn't."

"You know what I have to do now right?" Miley said with a smirk I could sort of make out.

"Yeah of course, do your worst." I said simply, just thinking Miley would take what was on her face and put it on mine. I was wrong.

She took the Ding dong she was holding and shoved it in my mouth. I distinctively shut my eyes as she began smearing it onto my face as well.

I gasped. "Are you kidding me?!" I said, although it came out a little muffled, since I had a little bit of the cake that had been stuffed in it.

"Lilly I told you not to talk with your mouth full." Miley giggled at me. I glared at her and remembered I still had another half in my hand.

"Guess what Miles? You still haven't had any yet." I said and quickly squished the other half that I was holding, into her face before she could say anything. After I did that, she paused for a moment to let her scrunched up nose loosen up and then I saw her smile.

"Alright then, now that we've each had our Ding dongs, what were we talking about before?" she raised an eyebrow. I knew it. It's time now.

"That I really like you Miles. But you know, you changed the subject and avoided answering me. So do you have an answer for that?" I caught her there.

She suddenly took a step closer to me, the only foot that we were apart and then she closed the rest of the space between us by placing her lips on mine. It was a bit awkward, seeing as how our faces were covered in chocolate, but that was soon taken care of once we kept moving our lips together; I tasted the chocolate on her mouth and she did the same on mine. We broke apart a minute later, once we needed air.

"Do you wanna know my answer Lilly?" Miley whispered, catching her breath.

"Uhu" I said as I breathed heavily and locking eyes with her. Even thought I knew the answer, I wanted to hear it from her.

"Ding dongs are good. I love Ding dongs too."

I smiled at this. Then realized I still had some on my face, I took a piece off and ate it, it was chocolaty and rich.

"Mm, hey Miles, got milk?" I smirked.

"I think so." Miley gave me a sly look. She knew what I was thinking.

* * *

**A/N** And that's it. Short fluff stuff. Or whatever that means or whatever you want to call it. Like I said, just a funny inspiration from a friend. 


End file.
